Eu te amo, Tonks HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Tonks quer ficar linda para Lupin, mas ele não está pensando nisso agora. Remus Lupin está tentando pensar na melhor maneira de perguntar.. Ele sabe que ela ainda dúvida do amor dele. Dizer como se sente? Eu te amo Tonks. Resumo péssimo, fic melhorzinha


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos de sempre: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português**

**Avisos novos: Eu não se foi preguiça (o.0­­') ou uma inspiração diferente... O fato é que essa fic é toda em diálogos.**

**

* * *

**

- Que tal assim?

- Pára Tonks...

- Eu estou falando sério! Esse visual aqui é de uma atriz trouxa muito famosa, só que eu esqueci o nome dela agora.

- Tonks...

- Espera aí. E agora, assim está melhor?

- Tonks...

- Já sei, já sei! Cabelos loiros ondulados. Melhor?

- Tonks...

- Ai, como você é chato! Eu só queria ficar um pouquinho mais bonita, pra variar.

- Você não precisa ficar mais bonita, fica com seu visual de sempre, _**pra variar**..._

- Eu escutei isso espertinho. Você devia era dar graças a Merlin por ter uma mulher que possa mudar sempre o visual.

- Mas você muda **_demais_ **seu visual.

- Seu chato.

- Tonks...

- Nem adianta me abraçar não. O senhor chatice não pode ficar com alguém que _mude demais de visual._

- Tonks...

- Eu já disse que não adianta vir de abraços e beijinhos, _humm..._

- Tá legal.

- Tá legal o quê? Por que você parou?

- Porque você pediu.

- E desde quando o que eu peço vale alguma coisa pra você?...

- Vai fazer beicinho agora? E se eu te der um beijo aqui...

- Achei que você não gostava de me beijar...

- Eu nunca disse isso. Você que não quis que eu te abrasse e te beijasse.

- Promete?

- Promete o quê?

- Que vai sempre me beijar?

- Prometo.

- ...

- ...

- O cabelo rosa...

- O quê?

- Eu queria que você colocasse o cabelo rosa.

- Achei que você não gostasse.

- Eu sempre amei.

- Assim está melhor?

- Mais curto...

- Mas assim eu vou ficar como eu sempre fico.

- É assim que eu gosto. Eu gosto de você Tonks do jeitinho de sempre...

- Assim eu vou ficar tímida com você me elogiando desse jeito!

- Você tímida? Conta outra.

- Hey!

- Desculpa, eu estava só brincando.

- Acho bom mesmo! Também não precisa ficar com essa carinha de triste, eu não estou brava com você de verdade.Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar brava com você de verdade?

- Acho que sim.

- Claro que não, seu bobinho.

- Eu te amo, Nymphadora Tonks.

- O quê?

- Eu te amo Nymphadora Tonks.

- Se você repetir isso só mais uma vez eu caso com você.

- Eu te amo Nymphadora Tonks. Agora casa comigo.

- Você parece que está falando sério...

- Mas eu estou. Você mesma disse agora que...

- Você sabe que eu estava brincando. Quero saber se você também está.

- Não estou brincando, Tonks. Eu nunca falei tão sério.

- Como pode ser...

- Você já desistiu da idéia do casamento?

- Eu desistir da idéia do casamento? Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas?... Foi você que ficou dizendo para mim por mais de um ano que agora não é a época mais apropriada para se formar casais, que estamos em guerra, que não podemos ficar juntos de verdade e tudo mais!

- Me desculpa, Tonks. Por favor me desculpa por ter sido tão cabeça dura. Eu sou um pateta mesmo, mas agora eu estou com você aqui e eu... Eu não quero deixar essa chance passar. Não mais.

- Me diz-

- Dizer o quê? Tonks, você está chorando?!

- Não... Claro que não, é só uma droga de cisco que caiu no meu olho.

- Sei.

- Por favor me diz que isso não é uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- É claro que não! Pelo amor de Deus Tonks. Eu jamais iria fazer uma brincadeira dessas com você. Eu te amo! Eu te amo mais que tudo, mais que nunca... Você é tudo para mim, Nymphadora Tonks.

- ...

- Tonks?

- O quê?

- Você está bem?

- Estou. É só essa droga de cisco que fica me fazendo chorar...

- Você não me respondeu.

- Droga de cisco!...

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Tonks.

- Responder o quê? Você não me perguntou nada.

- Responda essa pergunta, então: Nymphadora Tonks você aceita se casar comigo?

- É claro que sim! Você não sabe como eu esperei por esse momento!...

- Eu também esperei muito... Eu te amo Nymphadora Tonks. Eu te amo, te amo muito...

- _**Agora**_ eu acredito, mas por que foi tão difícil? Eu sofri tanto esperando que você me amasse, esperando que você retribuísse meu amor...

- Eu sempre retribuí seu amor. Eu sempre te amei. Eu só não conseguia dizer. _**Acredite**_ em mim quando eu digo que sempre te amei.

- Eu acredito.

- Eu te amo Nymphadora.

- Você já disse isso.

- ...

- Eu to brincando! Amor!... Amor, eu estava brincando!

- Então me diz.

- Eu tenho mesmo?

- Tonks!

- Eu só estava brincando! Só quis que você sofresse um pouquinho como eu sofri.

- Tonks eu não quis te fazer sofrer!

- Ai eu sei... Não sabe nem brincar.

- Então por favor diz.

- Dizer o quê?

- Você sabe!

- Eu te amo.

- Obrig-

- Eu te amo como jamais fui capaz de pensar amar uma pessoa. Eu te amo tanto que meu peito chega a doer quando nós estamos longe. Eu te amo tanto que cheguei a pensar que não iria conseguir viver sem você. Eu te amo tanto que preciso te ver sorrir para não chorar.

- Tonks eu não sei por onde começar...

- Por favor, apenas não comece a chorar, ok?

- Eu não... Eu não vou chorar!

- Ainda bem. Porque eu não gosto de ver homem chorando.

- Tonks!

- Eu estou só brincando, é que eu não quero que você fale mais nada, ou então o cisco no meu olho vai voltar. Por que nós não voltamos aos abraços e beijos?

- Como você quiser Nymphadora. Minha Ninfa mágica...

- Eu te amo Remus Lupin.

* * *

**N/A: Essa fic está com muitas reticências e com muitos **_**'eu te amo'**_**, então dá um desconto-eu sei que está muito melosa!**

**Uhull!! Recebi comentários fofos!! XD Obrigada!!**


End file.
